


The Mirrored Man

by Menasay



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Crazy, Death, F/F, F/M, Fire, Gen, Gore, Ice, Insanity, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Menasay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This entire work will be of one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirrored Man

A man stands infront of a broken mirror. The mirror reflects his person. The mirror shows a man in his mid-twenties. He has two eyes, one which has a torn iris, and then the good one. The right eye is light brown in color, but no longer allows him to see well due to the iris being broken, and the glass piece inside of it. The left eye is mostly bright orange in color with a few small areas toning green. The man’s arms are hanging down beside him. The right arm has two tattoos; one of a red eyed demon and one of an angel with yellow eyes. The left arm is completely tatted up, however most of them are hard to figure out what they are due to the charred skin from a third degree burn which was most likely started at the finger tips and raised all the way to the shoulder.

You have examined closer.

The man is completely nude. His chest is completely see through, if you didn’t know any better you’d believe it was made from discolored glass. You can see his heart, you can see his bones, and you can see his organs. He moves, picking up his right hand to his face. He traces its fingers over his supple light pink lips. He blushes. What a handsome fellow he has become! And then he laughs, for he is handsome. His hairs are the color of stone grey rocks. He feels old and believes he is dying but he laughs all the same. His teeth are the color of chick peas. He slowly reaches up to his nose and grabs it.

You hear a shrewd crunch.

Blood drips down from his nose. He smiles at his handsome face, and reaches even higher. He slides his fingers through his hair which is aging backwards now. Its color changes from the white it finished at as he stood there to a platinum blonde. A little bit of blood snakes up his chest and into his broken iris eye. The man’s only moving hand goes to the mirror, scrunching up into a fist. He pulls his hand back from the mirror and pieces of glass fly up from the floor all around him. His body is jerked backwards.

He stands on one foot and looks as if he’s going to pull forward but instead reverses into a slow, panned out kneel. Glass flies passed his skin, blood with each piece. The glass piece in his eye pulls itself out and becomes one with the mirror, as do all of the others. The iris of his eye is healed, and both of his eyes are now dark green once more. The man’s fisted hand is pressed against the floor. Tears slide up his face from the ground, slowly going back into his eyes.

His eyes close and a heavy sigh reverses into his mouth, sounding like a breath in. He stays like this for a moment then stands, turning and walking into the living room. He picks up the remote on his couches arm chair and turns the TV on. The video plays in reverse.

You see a stretcher carrying a short blanketed body out of an ambulance, two people – one in a doctor’s outfit and one in a nurse outfit are standing on its sides, but walking backwards. They stop, uncover the person. It is a young woman. An older woman is being pulled back from the younger woman, but is released and walks up to the stretcher. The young girl’s clothes and body is singed badly. The house to their left is being hosed down by firefighters, looking as if the flames are slowly coming back to life.

The screen goes fuzzy and our naked man walks up to the TV and pulls his balled up fist up a few times on top of it. The screen continues to fuzz for about ten minutes then he walks backwards and sits down on the couch, hand gripping the remote tightly. The screen turns back on to show him falling forwards, hand out reached (which is on fire). He’s now gripping the second floor window, with one arm and grabbing for someone with the other. Fire nips and burns at his skin. 

The young girl is crying. You hear more crying, and then the sobs of the man who raises both hands, releasing the remote and holding his own head which slants down.

**Author's Note:**

> Try not to over think these, they may hurt you emotionally or psycho-logically


End file.
